Larry M. Mitchell
Larry M. Mitchell is een acteur, schrijver en technisch adviseur in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Hij speelt Officer Mitchell. Credits Acteur * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 6 * E02 - Room Service * E07 - A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 * E14 - Killer * E19 - Spellbound * E20 - Poppin' Tags * E24 - Way To Go CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 7 * E02 - Built To Kill, Part 2 * E05 - Double Cross * E06 - Burn Out * E07 - Post Mortem * E09 - Living Legend * E13 - Redrum * E14 - Meet Market * E15 - Law Of Gravity * E16 - Monster in the Box * E17 - Fallen Idols * E18 - Empty Eyes * E19 - Big Shots * E23 - The Good, The Bad, And The Dominatrix CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 8 * E01 - Dead Doll * E03 - Go To Hell * E10 - Lying Down With Dogs * E12 - Grissom's Divine Comedy * E14 - Drops Out * E15 - The Theory Of Everything * E16 - Two And A Half Deaths CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 9 * E01 - For Warrick * E04 - Let It Bleed * E05 - Leave Out All the Rest * E06 - Say Uncle * E08 - Young Man with a Horn * E10 - One To Go * E12 - Disarmed and Dangerous * E13 - Deep Fried and Minty Fresh * E14 - Miscarriage of Justice * E16 - Turn, Turn, Turn * E17 - No Way Out * E18 - Mascara * E23 - Hog Heaven CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 10 * E02 - Ghost Town * E04 - Coup de Grace * E06 - Death & The Maiden * E08 - Lover's Lanes * E11 - Sin City Blue * E13 - Internal Combustion * E14 - Unshockable * E16 - The Panty Sniffer * E19 - World's End * E21 - Lost & Found * E22 - Doctor Who * E23 - Meat Jekyll CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 11 * E01 - Shock Waves * E02 - Pool Shark * E04 - Sqweegel * E05 - House of Hoarders * E06 - Cold Blooded * E07 - Bump and Grind * E10 - 418/427 * E14 - All That Cremains * E16 - Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead * E22 - In a Dark, Dark House CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 12 * E01 - 73 Seconds * E02 - Tell-Tale Hearts * E03 - Bittersweet * E12 - Willows in the Wind * E13 - Tressed to Kill * E15 - Stealing Home * E19 - Split Decisions CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 13 * E01 - Karma to Burn * E02 - Code Blue Plate Special * E05 - Play Dead * E07 - Fallen Angels Schrijver * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Seizoen 12 * E02 - Tell-Tale Hearts * E22 - Homecoming Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Larry_M._Mitchell Categorie:Acteurs Categorie:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation schrijvers Categorie:Schrijvers